Miền đất hứa
by CloudXAerith-VN
Summary: Viết cho tuổi thơ không êm đềm của Aerith, và cho cả cuộc đời của mẹ cô: Ifalna.
1. Phần I - 1

Màu sắc của bầu trời đang dần dần thay đổi. Mới đây thôi, phía trên cao tít kia còn là một dải màu xanh ngắt vô tận, giờ không trung đã phảng phất ánh hồng của nắng cuối chiều. Mặt trời như rực rỡ hơn, ấm áp hơn, phả những tia sáng đỏ xuyên qua từng cụm mây đang trôi bồng bềnh làm cho chúng cũng đổi màu.

Khi ánh nắng đã bớt gay gắt, màn sương chói loá trong mắt con người cũng dần tan hẳn. Cả không gian hoà vào màu sẫm, dù vậy vẻ đẹp của vạn vật lại hiện lên thật trong lành và rõ nét, như thể đó là một món quà bí mật mà thiên nhiên dành tặng riêng cho ai có đủ kiên nhẫn ngóng chờ. Mọi vật đang trở nên êm đềm và mượt mà như nhung. Rồi lẻ tẻ, từng vì sao nhỏ xuất hiện, le lói ở nơi phần trời đối diện với hoàng hôn.

Gió bắt đầu thổi nhè nhẹ. Như một lời ru, hiu hắt buồn. Trong gió có một tiếng thở dài rất khẽ. Tiếng trầm nhỏ nhoi ấy tan ngay trong tiếng rì rào, tắt nhanh cũng như màu vàng óng ả trên rìa của những đám mây đang bay nhanh về phía mờ xa.

Cô gái nhỏ nhắn ấy đã đứng ở đây ngắm hoàng hôn không biết từ bao lâu rồi.

Đôi mắt to tròn trong sáng giờ đây đã khép lại, cô như đang chăm chú hồi tưởng một điều gì. Vầng trán cao và đôi lông mày thanh thoát không một chút biểu hiện của sự suy tư trăn trở. Có lẽ một hồi lâu đã trôi qua, nhưng với cô chỉ như một khoảnh khắc. Chầm chậm theo thời gian, chiếc bóng cô đơn của cô dần mảnh dài ra, thêm nhạt nhoà rồi hoà lẫn vào hình hài của những lùm cây cằn cỗi nhỏ nhoi rải rác trên sườn đồi.

Dường như gió đã mạnh hơn. Bộ váy áo cô gái trẻ đang mặc trên người có vẻ mong manh so với cái lạnh cuối chiều trên ngọn đồi cao nhất Midgar, dẫu vậy cô không để ý đến điều đó. Cô chỉ cảm thấy một chút vị mặn mơ hồ trong không khí, đôi mi nhắm hờ không ngăn cô cảm nhận ánh nắng đang đưa chút hơi ấm còn lại mơn man trên gương mặt.

Như cố quên đi những nỗi u uẩn nôn nao trong lòng, cô khẽ bước lên phía trước, đôi môi cô mở nhẹ như muốn thốt ra một lời gì đó, hay chỉ đơn giản là cô không thể cố nén thêm một tiếng thở dài. Bất giác từ trên khoé mắt, một tia sáng long lanh xuất hiện, rồi từ từ lăn dài theo gò má bầu bĩnh của một cô bé còn chưa hẳn đã trở thành thiếu nữ. Tia sáng hoá thành giọt lệ tinh khiết, rơi nhanh xuống đất và rồi thêm một giọt nữa. Chỉ thấy ánh chiều tà đã đầy ắp trong đôi mắt màu ngọc lục bảo mở to của cô, trong trẻo và chứa chan nỗi buồn đẫm lệ.


	2. Phần I - 2

Mấy chiếc lá khô cháy quắt queo khẽ rung rinh hai lần dưới lằn đất trước bàn chân vừa chớm dừng lại. Bỗng trở nên nhẹ như làn hơi, chúng lay động rồi lướt đi trong gió, vẽ vào khoảng không từng đường vòng cong rất mảnh. Trên những bậu đất thoai thoải, từng khóm cây dại đón lấy đàn lá nhỏ khẽ khàng đậu xuống thân mình. Rồi lác đác vài tấm lá vàng úa lại rời cành bay ra. Cứ thế, thật nhiều những đốm màu nâu sáng quăn queo xoay vòng trong không trung, len lỏi giữa những tàn cây xanh xám lùn xủn, như những nốt nhạc cao bổng đang ngân nga trong một giai điệu trầm mặc màu thời gian.

Ngay trên dấu nước mắt, có điều gì đó vừa chớm nở. Một màu xanh mềm mại làm người con gái phải chú ý. Lau vội lưng bàn tay lên mắt, cô quì xuống để ngắm nhìn cho rõ. Một mầm cây nhỏ xíu đang vươn cao, để lại dải sáng trăng trắng cong mảnh nối liền vài ba chiếc lá xanh với mặt đất cao khô lạnh. Cô hết đỗi ngạc nhiên. Trên đỉnh mầm xanh, nơi mấy cuống lá chụm lại với nhau là một giọt nước trong veo tròn trịa. Cứ như thể mầm non đang muốn nở ra một bông hoa bằng nước mắt.

Cô thoáng rùng mình. Đôi mắt cô đăm đắm ngắm nhìn cái mầm sống giản dị lạ lùng ấy. Giọt nước trên mái tóc cây đang toả ra những tia sáng nho nhỏ. Chúng mang lại cho cô một cảm giác dịu dàng, thân quen đến lạ. Nghe thật khó tin, nhưng lâu nay vẫn một thứ ánh sáng màu trăng lấp lánh ấy, đêm nào cũng soi rọi, đi sâu vào giấc ngủ của cô. Trong phút giây, cô tưởng như mình chính là nhánh mầm trước mắt: cô độc, ngu ngơ trước một không gian quá đỗi rộng lớn, một cuộc sống quá đỗi rộng lớn. Và mang theo mình chút ánh sáng không biết tên, không rõ thân thuộc từ bao giờ…

Khi trao cho cô cái khối ánh sáng nhỏ xíu ấy, mẹ cô như đã kiệt lực. Năm ấy, cô hãy còn quá bé để hiểu được điều gì ẩn dấu bên trong ánh mắt mẹ, nhưng cô biết mẹ đã đưa nó cho cô bằng tất cả sự đau khổ. Đôi mắt mẹ buồn bã, mở to nhìn cô không chớp, từ đó nước mắt trong suốt cứ chảy tràn ra, êm đềm không một tiếng động, tưởng như mãi không bao giờ ngưng nổi…

_"Mẹ ơi đừng khóc, con yêu mẹ… con yêu…"_

Cô chẳng biết nói gì nhiều hơn vào lúc ấy. Cô bé là cô 13 năm trước cố tỏ ra người lớn. Cố gắng quên đi nỗi sợ hãi trẻ con, cô dỗ dành mẹ không phải bằng lời mà bằng nụ cười xinh xắn như hoa chớm nở. Rồi cô luồn tay ra sau cổ người mẹ ra sức đỡ bà dậy, bàn tay kia khẽ đặt yên lên đỉnh đầu giữ cho bà được thăng bằng. Trong đêm khuya u tối lạnh lẽo, dưới ánh sáng nhợt nhạt của đôi ba ngọn đèn đường cắm xiêu vẹo trong sân ga vắng tanh bóng người, đôi tay nhỏ của cô đang truyền cho mẹ thật nhiều hơi ấm. Cô như không biết mỏi, càng cố giữ chặt hơn, càng cố nép sát mình vào thân thể mẹ…

Những lần cô âu yếm chăm sóc mẹ bằng cái cách thức đơn sơ này đã trở nên quá sức thường xuyên. Cô bé 6 tuổi ngây thơ dần biết cách dấu đi nỗi lo sợ quay quắt trong lòng, hầu còn có thể chăm chút cho mẹ trong nụ cười thiết tha tình cảm. Thực lòng cô sợ hãi cùng cực. Mẹ cô sau mỗi lần buộc phải bước vào căn phòng ấy đều trở ra với vẻ mặt hết sức tàn tạ, cả tấm thân mềm oặt như không còn chút sức sống. Căn phòng đáng ghét, những đường hành lang dài mờ ảo đáng ghét…Những ánh mắt mịt mù sắc lạnh làm cô bé khiếp đảm. Lần nào cũng vậy, cũng cùng một trình tự như thế. Khi tiếng gọi khô khốc đó cất lên, hai mẹ con cùng phải líu ríu bước ra ngoài, câm nín đi bên nhau, rồi mẹ cô rời cô, trước khi khuất sau cánh cửa còn ngoái lại nhìn cô, ánh mắt dịu dàng của bà không giấu nổi tâm tình tuyệt vọng đau thương.


End file.
